Turkey Burger
by bballgirl3022
Summary: Anna convinces their parents they should all become vegans.  Castiel is less than happy and after hearing much complaining from his boyfriend Dean hatches a plan. Dean/Castiel, High School AU


**Title: Turkey Burger**  
><strong>Author:<strong> bballgirl3022  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13  
><strong>CharactersPairings:** Dean/Castiel  
><strong>Spoilers: <strong>None  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>High school AU  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't own any of the recognizable characters in this piece of fiction. And I am most certainly not making a profit from this.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Anna convinces their parents they should all become vegans. Castiel is less than happy and after hearing much complaining from his boyfriend Dean hatches a plan.  
><strong>Word Count: <strong>914  
><strong>Notes:<strong> This was written for the Dean Slash Bingo community challenge for the Castiel square. Prompt given to me by moonofblindness who suggested Dean sneaks Cas a turkey burger.

Thanks to moonofblindness for the beta work. All other mistakes are my own.

**Turkey Burger**

Castiel sort of hates- well more than sort of- that his parents embrace Anna's experimental phases more readily than his own. Granted Anna's are 'save the planet' and Castiel's are more 'find yourself,' but they are his parents. They should be objective.

Anna is sneaky though. She starts small, having them recycle and plant a couple of trees in the backyard. Then comes the compost pile, turning off the lights after ten o'clock, using compact florescent light bulbs, and badgering their parents until they got an eco-friendly car. All of which Castiel could handle, but now she's got the family being _vegan._ That was all fine and dandy when it was just Anna not eating animal byproducts, but she has to go and convince their parents it would be healthier if they all do it.

Needless to say, Castiel isn't all that pleased. There would be no more yummy ham and cheese omelets on Saturday mornings. No more pepperoni pizza or hotdogs. No more cheeseburgers!

He goes on hunger strike the moment his parents agree to this torturous idea. Castiel only lasts until lunch the next day, but it's the principle of the thing. Dean looks appropriately scandalized at the prospect of Castiel never eating meat again and very graciously offers to share his fries. It counts as a small victory to have at least his boyfriend on his side.

Dinner that first week is painful. There are only so many vegetables he could eat that aren't slathered in ketchup or dressing. Castiel is extremely sick of dry toast and peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.

Dean patiently listens to Castiel's complaints early on Friday night. He soothes Castiel a tiny bit by saying 'give me an hour and I'll be over.'

Well at least he has a forthcoming make out session to which he can look forward . And while Dean is in route to Castiel's house he might as well get some homework done; besides, the repetitive, mind-numbing problems from calculus might do him some good. Maybe it could turn his brain off for good or at least give him something to focus his anger on that wasn't his irritating sister.

It's during a particularly infuriating question about derivatives that there is a knock at the door. Only ten minutes after the hour Dean promised. Castiel races down the stairs. Unfortunately he isn't able to intercept Dean before his parents answer the door. Dean rattles off their usual 'we're going to the movies' which actually means 'we are going to make out like teenagers in the back of Dean's car.' Castiel's parents didn't need to know that little tidbit of information though.

Castiel rushes them out of the door as soon as he could before his parents do something embarrassing, like sending them off with snacks that he would without a doubt dump once out of their sight. Dean makes a more pleasant exit before sliding into the car next to a waiting Castiel.

"I have a surprise for you," Dean says smiling brightly. It makes Castiel feel warm all over. They talked about waiting until after graduation to do the fun stuff, but maybe Dean doesn't want to wait anymore. "You're gonna love it. I promise," he continues after pulling to a stop in front of the park only a few blocks from Castiel's house.

It's a nice night, if a bit chilly, but Dean is prepared- a mind reader too apparently- and tosses him a blanket pulled from the trunk which Castiel wraps around himself as Dean grabs a few more things before closing the trunk with a loud thud.

They wander out a few meters away from the swing set before coming to a stop, Castiel's borrowed blanket dragging on the ground behind him the whole way. Dean spreads the other blanket out, and sits down before gesturing for Castiel to do the same.

"I already ate dinner," Castiel states as it becomes apparent they're having a picnic in the dark.

"So you told me," Dean replies cheekily. He removes cans of soda and containers that seems to be hot and it all smells extremely delicious.

Lids are popped off to reveal salty fries, buns, something burger shaped- hopefully meat- and enough ketchup packets for twenty people.

"Is that what I think it is," Castiel questions practically vibrating with excitement at the prospect of having real hamburger meat. The fact that the whole thing goes against his parents' wishes will make the whole experience that much better.

"No. We didn't have hamburger, but there were some of those turkey burgers Sam likes, so I fixed those. And turkey burgers have got to be better than no meat, right?" Dean looks a little sheepish after explaining- what Castiel's mind labels- his big romantic gesture.

"You snuck me a turkey burger? Dean, are you an angel?"

"That's a nice compliment, but no," is what Dean gets in before he is tackled to the ground by an enthusiastic Castiel. "Cas. Cas, the burgers are going to get cold," Dean mumbles into Castiel's very insistent mouth.

"Right. Sorry. Burgers first, kissing later."

Castiel smiles the entire time he munches happily on his burger. It doesn't last long, and Dean offers Castiel the rest of his half eaten burger. Castiel gobbles that down happily too. He hopes his boyfriend will continue being his 'meat provider.' He chuckles at the thought before invading Dean's personal space and showing Dean how much this gesture means to him.


End file.
